rosh_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Transport
Methods of Transportation 'Mount' Mount summary 'Remember Stone' 1. A Remember Stone can be accessed near the main entrance of each town. 2. The Return Slot will be shown by double-clicking or right-clicking the Remember Stone. The stone has a 60 minute cool down. 3. To save the current location, select a slot and press the Journal button. • Players need a Scroll of Saving Return Location to save their current location in a slot. • Each saving requires on Scroll of Saving Return Location. • The upper left slot is the default slot and players don't need any item to save their location in this slot. • Extended slots cannot save the same location, unless it's the location saved to the default slot. • Players cannot delete their saved locations, but are able to overwrite them. 'Return' 1. The Return Slot button is located below the Mini-Map, on the upper-right corner of the screen. 2. Return slots will be shown when the button is clicked. 3. To return to a saved location, select a slot and press the Return button. 'Return Scroll' There are various return scrolls that can be looted, purchased or crafted. Simply double-click or right click to instantly activate the trasnport process and end up in the town designated on the scroll. 'Mortuary Tablet' 1. If a player dies while this is in their inventory, a window will appear asking whether to resurrect the character on the spot. 2. Accepting it will instantly resurrect the dead character where it died. • The window giving you the option for on the spot resurrection lasts for two minutes. If the player does not click on either 'OK' or 'Cancel', the 'Return to the Town' window comes up with another 2 minute countdown which allows a player to respawn at a resurrection point in a safe zone. • When players accept on the spot resurrection by clicking the OK button but leave the 'Resurrecting here' window alone, the character will automatically be resurrected at the exact spot of death, after a certain amount of time. Warp Most locations have a warp station where a character can pay money to instantly transport to another location. Keep in mind some of these warps are a one way ticket. 'Death' Thats right! Transport by death. Preferably death from another character so you don't incur an mob death pentaly and lose hard earned XP. This may not be a good idea for characters that are purple ( meaning hard core PKer's ) since they would most likely drop an item. This method of travel is best for characters whose name is blue. Turn on your PK and say "Kill me" and smack the nearest character. You will turn orange and they will most likely jump at the opportunity to kill someone cuasing them to instantly port to a safe zone. This method comes in handy when grinding and the turn in location is far away from where the mobs are or if feeling too lazt to walk back to town. Keep in mind there is always the possibility of droping an item but hopefully it a friend to cause your demise and the items returned later. It is also possible to hit someone and turn orange and while they are hitting back the timer expires causing the person trying to kill you to now turn orange and maybe even red if the PK is sucuessfull. Keep in mind of HP and how long it may take to actually kill each other before trying this method. Category:Guides Category:Transport Category:Mounts Category:remember stone Category:remember scroll Category:Warp Category:Mortuary Tablet